Planet Sweet Palace
Planet Sweet Palace is the second episode of the Punch Time Exploders Chronicles series. In this episode, Bernadette Willows is moving into her new spaceship/home, The Prophet's Palace, and is given a guided tour of all its features after learning how Lord Rottenday came to live on Void the Living Planet, and reading through video postcards of his expeditions while she was imprisoned. The title is based on the saying "Home Sweet Home", but shows how there are two settings in which the villain and hero, respectively, call home. Plot Postcards from Lord Rottenday As Bernadette looks around her new ship, she runs into Queen Bernadette, who gives her a futuristic looking box that contains video postcards from Lord Rottenday. It is here that we view his story after Bernadette was imprisoned: Rottenday comes across Void while trying to find a new place to live. The two of them find common ground with each other: Void influenced the darkest minds of the United Universes, though he didn't corrupt anyone, whereas Rottenday wanted to prove that the Darkspawn existed and didn't ask to become a villain. Void decides to let Rottenday live on his surface. After a tour, Void convinces Rottenday to sell a Darknesium Crystal to Top Dollar City on the planet Businesa Prime, and the latter subsequently becomes a multi-billionaire. Soon, Rottenday heads to Vorach to get some food for his castle, when he discovers Callista Belladonna, a reasonably lovely Vorachan girl who broke up with her boyfriend because he cheated on her. Rottenday manages to cheer her up, and she takes him to meet her family, including her rather large little sister, Little Lucy. Her brother Derren tells her about Rottenday's presence, and they decide to hide him from the public eye by fattening him up. After a month of gaining, Rottenday is roped into a matchmaking ceremony where he is forced to reveal his identity. To his and Callie's surprise, the other Vorachans knew who he was all along, but decide not to report him to The Universal High Council in return for him making Callie, now his fiancée, a diplomat for their planet. Afterwards, Rottenday and Callie head over to Athleticus, where they are joined by a stowaway Little Lucy. There, he works out until he loses the weight he put on with the help of athlete Peg. Eventually, he is surprised to find the Zephyr Rangers, called by Peg's yogi sister Yolanda, who is then passed off as him before they make their escape, with Peg tagging along. To avoid capture and prosecution from the High Council, Rottenday and the girls decide to lay low for a couple of years, with Rottenday marrying Callie, and Peg becoming his personal trainer. However, one year before Bernadette's release, Callie gets cabin fever, and Void suggests Rottenday and the girls head to Laxia for a little vacation. However, while Rottenday defends Little Lucy from some bullies, he accidentally reveals his evil identity in the process. However, the mayor at the time wanted to preserve his public image by not telling the High Council that Rottenday vacationed on Laxia, and let him go. Void took Rottenday and the girls to the planet Dedoralyvia as a safe haven. After a run-in with some thugs and the Dedoralyvian Defense and Peace Commission, they stumble into a government building where Rottenday realizes that the planet never had a governor, and decides to hold an election. However (at the insistence of Scroopfan), a Raptorsolarian named Sir Ripto steps forth to oppose him solely for his association with Void, as well as the fact that the governor has to be born on Dedoralyvia. Suspicious that Ripto is a spy for the High Council, he uses this as a driving point to run against him. However, at the debate, Ripto reveals to have captured former High Council member Max Tennyson to testify against Rottenday, and reveals that Void unintentionally destroyed his home world of Raptorsolaria. Rottenday ultimately wins by displaying the trust he and Void have with each other, and gives a heartfelt speech about how he believes every villain is the hero of their own story and pegs Ripto as the villain, provoking him into seemingly attacking Rottenday, only for the latter to trap him and send him flying into space, landing at a new prison endorsed by Senator Tricorn. However, Sir Ripto's derogatory speech about Void has disheartened Callie, Little Lucy and Peg, as Rottenday promises to take the former two back to Vorach before Bernadette can be released from prison. His solo trip to Spooksilon didn't exactly improve his mood when the Great Horror Oak told him that Void might only stick around with Rottenday until a more powerful villain comes along. After taking Peg back to Athleticus and learning of her sentence, he becomes depressed until Void proposes a challenge: the planet Conflictus is celebrating the anniversary of their ban on nuclear weapons, and if he can resist stealing them for his own use, he won't be branded as the villain people perceive him to be. After some difficulty, he goes through with his promise, but accidentally reveals himself in his celebration. After finding out some changes made to the things he's done before, he becomes paranoid about his fate when the High Council declares war on him. He decides to take Callie and Little Lucy to Chocolova-9 a day before Bernadette can be released from prison, and reassures his girls that he will be fine as long as Bernadette decides his fate, and he hopes she'll let him live. The Prophet's Palace Tour In the present day, after Bernadette's last mission, Rottenday calls Cartoon Network Lord Father, Mandark, Boogey, Kaos, Nickelodeon Lord Plankton, Farquaad and current Disney Lord Dominator to the first meeting of the Three Lords Alliance, intending to unite many villains under one roof. Later, Bernadette is given a tour of the palace by her holographic butler Virgil. After doing down a long hallway and passing a huge section of guest rooms, she is shown the dining room and the kitchen. She takes a moment to relax in the spa, puts on a jumpsuit in her master bedroom, and sees the old Kids Next Door Moonbase in the gardens. Her favorite room, however, is the large laboratory, which acts as the heart of the palace powered by a copy of Dexter's Neurotomic Protocore. After she is shown the weapons room and hangar, Uncle Grandpa comes crashing in and takes her away to begin an adventure to recruit more members for her army, and who knows, maybe have a little fun on the way. Trivia *This episode takes place between Bernadette's Grim Adventures of the KND and Bernadette and Clarence's Stormy Sleepover. *The Dedoralyvia scene of the Postcards from Lord Rottenday segment introduced the Scroopfan, God damn it running gag in the Chronicles series. Transcript Planet Sweet Palace/Transcript Category:Chronicles Episodes Category:Prologue Arc